


A Special Night

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah gets jealous when Luke spends a little too much time talking to another guy at the after party for one of Noah’s movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Night

Noah didn’t think he had ever felt this proud.  
  
He was in a huge room filled with people, all of them waiting to congratulate him on a job well done (at least, that’s what he was hoping for). His fourth movie, which he considered his best one yet, had just premiered, complete with a standing ovation at the end. A lot of people had showed up, both to the screening and now the after party. And the best thing of all: He had someone to share his special night with.  
  
He liked feeling Luke’s arm around his waist as he looked out at the crowd before him, all of them dressed in suits or beautiful gowns. Even though the parties weren’t exactly Noah’s favorite part about being a filmmaker, being here still gave him a real feeling of accomplishment. Of having achieved something. Despite all the obstacles he had faced along the way, he had still somehow managed to make his dream come true.  
  
He looked over at Luke. Both of his dreams, actually.  
  
“Wow,” Luke murmured, leaning a little closer to Noah. “Look at all these people.”  
  
He sounded as amazed as Noah felt at the sight before them. And it really was quite amazing. Besides the cast and crew from the movie, the room was filled with people that Noah had never dreamed about being in the same room with. And when he suddenly spotted one of his favorite directors engaged in conversation with one of Hollywood’s most famous actors, and realized that they were actually _here_ , at _his_ premiere party, he felt a little light-headed.  
  
“Look, they’re all waiting to talk with you,” Luke said, gesturing towards the crowd. “So why don’t I get us some drinks while you attend to your fans.” He grinned, but the smile faded a little when he took a closer look at Noah’s face. “Hey, you okay there?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He smiled at Luke, trying to make it look convincing. “It’s just a little overwhelming.”  
  
“You’ll be fine,” Luke assured him, squeezing his hand in support. “Remember, you’re the star here tonight.” He leaned in to leave a quick kiss on Noah’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
He disappeared in the crowd and Noah suddenly felt very alone. He was always so much more comfortable when Luke was by his side. But the feeling of loneliness didn’t last very long. He was soon surrounded by people wanting to congratulate him on the movie and it wasn’t long before he had forgotten all about his nerves.  
  
Luke came back after a while with a drink for Noah and a glass of soda for himself.  
  
“You’ll never guess who I ran into,” he said excitedly, handing Noah his drink. “A guy I used to go to school with when I was a kid! How weird is that?”  
  
Noah smiled at Luke’s excitement. “Someone I know?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah, you probably do,” Luke said. “His name is Scott and he’s one of the actors in the movie.”  
  
Noah ransacked his brain for a second, before realizing who Luke was talking about. Scott Wilson. He had a minor role in the movie and had only been on set for a couple of days so Noah didn’t know him very well. And he had no idea that Scott used to live in Oakdale and that he went to school with Luke.  
  
“Anyway,” Luke continued, “I told Scott I would be back after I’d brought you your drink so we could talk some more. Are you okay here?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Looks like I have quite a few hours of mingling ahead of me still.”  
  
Luke laughed a little. “Oh, you poor, popular man. But I’ll be back to help you tackle the masses soon, after I’ve chatted with Scott for a bit.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Noah smiled and then Luke disappeared again.  
  
An hour passed. Noah didn’t think he had ever shook so many hands or talked with so many people in such a short amount of time. It was really overwhelming, a little scary but also kind of fun. He figured he probably should have gotten used to it all by now, this being his fourth movie and all. But this had been his biggest production yet, which also meant the biggest premiere party. And truth be told, he doubted he would ever really get used to it – that all these people came here because of something that _he_ made. That was nothing short of amazing.  
  
He suddenly realized that Luke had been gone for a really long time. Didn’t he say he would be back shortly? He couldn’t still be talking with Scott, could he? Noah looked around the crowded room, trying to spot Luke somewhere in the sea of people. Luckily Noah was taller than most of the other people there, and he soon caught a glimpse of Luke in a corner at the other side of the room. Still talking with Scott.  
  
Just then, one of the party’s more famous guests came over and Noah smiled and shook his hand as they exchanged the usual pleasantries. He felt a little star struck at first, but the guy was nice enough and Noah eventually started to relax. As the conversation went on he couldn’t help but let his gaze wander over to the other side of the room, where Luke was standing. He was laughing at something Scott said, his brilliant smile lighting up his handsome face.  
  
Noah let his eyes linger on Luke for a while. What made this Scott guy so interesting all of a sudden? Noah tried to remember what he knew about him. Scott Wilson was an up and coming actor, pretty talented. He only had a minor role in Noah’s movie, but since then he had starred in two other productions, in which he had been cast in much bigger roles. He was really starting to make a name for himself, and Noah was actually kind of surprised that he turned up tonight at all, considering how small his part was and how popular he was these days.  
  
Noah watched Scott lean a little closer to Luke and put his hand on Luke’s shoulder, flashing him a huge smile. And he suddenly remembered one more thing that he knew about Scott. He was gay. And obviously more than a little interested in Luke.  
  
“So, what do you think?”  
  
Noah looked at the guy in front of him. For a moment he had forgotten all about the conversation that he was apparently still having. “Excuse me?” he said, confused. He had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
“I asked you what you thought about my suggestion.”  
  
Noah blinked. He threw another look at Luke. Scott still had his hand on Luke’s shoulder. And hadn’t he moved in even closer to Luke?  
  
“Yeah, it sounds good,” he said absentmindedly to the guy in front of him, forcing his gaze away from Luke. _Focus, Noah. You’re speaking with one of the most influential men in the business here._  
  
“Great,” he guy said, looking pleased. He reached out his hand. “It was good meeting you. And once again, congratulations on the movie. You’ve done a really great job with it.”  
  
Noah forced a smile and shook his hand. If this had been any other time, he would have been over the moon right now. He had just had a long conversation with one of the top guys in Hollywood (even if he had been distracted and couldn’t actually remember most of it). An influential man who admired his work. But right now he couldn’t wait for the guy to leave him alone. Because someone was moving in on Luke and Noah was not having it.  
  
He started moving across the room, towards Luke and Scott. He was getting more and more annoyed with Scott with each step he took. Who did this guy think he was, anyway? Just because he used to know Luke when he was a kid and just because he was starting to get slightly popular in the movie industry, it did not give him the right to make a move on someone else’s boyfriend.  
  
Deep inside Noah knew he was being irrational. Luke had every right to have a conversation with an old friend. Just because Scott was flirting with him, didn’t mean that Luke was actually interested. Right? Of course he wasn’t. Still, there was a little voice inside Noah’s head, one that he thought was long gone, that kept feeding his brain with all kinds of crazy ideas. _Why should Luke settle for the director when he could have the movie star…?_  
  
“Hey,” Luke said with a smile when he saw Noah approaching. Scott looked up, and Noah was pretty sure it was disappointment he saw on his face. “You know Scott, right?” Luke said, gesturing towards Scott, who gave Noah a quick nod.  
  
“Sure,” Noah said, wrapping his arm around Luke’s waist and pulling him closer. He took Scott’s outstretched hand, trying his best to act civilized.  
  
“Congratulations, man,” Scott said, shaking Noah’s hand. “It’s been a great night. Especially running into this guy.” He nodded towards Luke, flashing Noah a smile that Noah didn’t quite know how to read. Smug was a word that came to mind. That annoyed Noah even more. Scott seemed very aware of the fact that Noah had watched him flirt openly with Luke, and yet there was no shame or regret to be seen on his face.  
  
“Um, yeah,” Noah said, turning to Luke. “Luke, there’s someone I’d like to introduce you to,” he lied, choosing to ignore Scott completely. As far as Noah was concerned, the guy had gotten more than his fair share of attention tonight. He pulled Luke away from Scott before either of them could say anything, and didn’t stop until they had reached the other side of the room.  
  
“Noah, what are you doing?” Luke asked, sounding confused. “Who did you want to introduce me to?”  
  
“Oh, I… I can’t see her anymore,” Noah said, turning to Luke. “What took you so long? Did you and Scott really have that much to talk about?”  
  
“Oh yeah, it was really great seeing him again,” Luke said with a huge grin. “He and I used to hang out a lot when we were kids, since our moms were pretty close back then. My mom and his mom would always arrange play dates for the two of us, and then when we got older we were in the same class at school. I remember being pretty upset when he had to move away from Oakdale before fourth grade.” He paused for a moment, and grinned again. “I can’t believe I ran into him here! I didn’t recognize him at first so I had no idea who he was when he started talking to me. But he seemed to have no problem recognizing me. Apparently I haven’t changed that much.”  
  
“Well, he certainly seemed very interested in you,” Noah said.  
  
Luke looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Oh, come on, Luke. He was all over you. Smiling at you, touching you, _flirting_ with you.”  
  
Luke gaped at him for a moment. Then he started laughing. “Were you _jealous_?” he asked incredulously, seemingly finding this highly amusing. Noah, on the other hand, didn’t find it even remotely funny.  
  
“No,” he said defensively.  
  
Luke kept looking at him, eyes crinkling.  
  
“I wasn’t!” Noah tried again, but he honestly didn’t know why he even bothered. Luke saw right through him anyway.  
  
“Okay then, maybe I was a _little_ jealous,” he finally admitted. “But that guy acted like he owned everything and everyone around him and-”  
  
“Noah,” Luke interrupted. He took a step closer, cupping Noah’s cheeks with his hands. “It doesn’t matter. Because you are the only one here that I’m interested in. And as it turns out, Scott is actually kind of a jerk. He’s arrogant and pretty full of himself. And not my type at all.”  
  
Noah sighed and smiled a little, resting his forehead against Luke’s. “I’m sorry, Luke. It’s not that I don’t trust you. I do. It’s just… it pissed me off to see him move in on you like that.”  
  
“I’m sorry too,” Luke said, kissing him. “I should have stopped him sooner and come back to you, like I said I would.”  
  
“No, Luke, you shouldn’t have to apologize for wanting to catch up with an old friend. I just wish he was a little less… gay.”  
  
Luke chuckled. “Well, it doesn’t matter how gay he is. Because you, Noah Mayer, are the only one I want.” He got a mischievous glint in his eyes and grabbed Noah’s hand. “Come on.”  
  
“Where are we going?” Noah asked, following Luke out of the room and through the large hallway. Luke turned around, still with that look on his face that told Noah that he was definitely up to something. He walked backwards, pulling Noah along, now holding both his hands. “I meant what I said,” he said, his voice low. “I want you.”  
  
Noah blinked. He automatically looked around, checking if anyone was nearby. But they were all alone.  
  
“What, right _now_?” he whispered incredulously.  
  
Luke didn’t say anything, he just continued to pull Noah along, still wearing that I’m-definitely-up-to-something smile. Noah swallowed but followed Luke without much hesitation. There was no way he could resist that smile. He didn’t even want to.  
  
Luke led Noah into the men’s bathroom and once the door closed behind them, Noah discovered that Luke definitely meant business. He practically attacked Noah’s mouth, while simultaneously walking Noah backwards towards the inner stall and checking the other stalls for people. After making sure they were alone, Luke steered them into the stall furthest from the door. He pushed Noah against the wall, making Noah utter a little “oomph” in surprise when his back hit the tiles. But Noah hardly noticed. He was too busy kissing, grabbing, pulling. Trying to get Luke closer, only to discover that it was impossible get him close enough.  
  
He eventually came to the realization that there were too many clothes in the way. Luke seemed to have reached the same conclusion, and was already loosening Noah’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Noah mirrored Luke’s actions and went for the buttons on Luke’s shirt, but after only a few he got too impatient and moved on to Luke’s dress pants instead. He was beyond thinking at this point – all he knew was that he wanted Luke with an intensity that overwhelmed him and that getting Luke undressed was the only thing that mattered right now.  
  
Soon they were skin against skin, shirts unbuttoned, and pants around their ankles. They had been kissing nonstop the whole time, but now Luke pulled away for a moment, staring wildly at Noah. His eyes were dark with desire and he was breathing heavily.  
  
He didn’t need to say anything because Noah heard him loud and clear. Still, the quiet but very intense “fuck me” that rolled over his lips was the final push. Noah went for Luke’s mouth again, needing that connection. Then he quickly switched their position so that Luke was now the one with his back against the wall.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind Noah realized that Luke was letting him take over the control, probably because he thought that Noah needed it after the incident with Scott. And maybe he did. In some ways he knew that this was about showing Luke that he could give him everything that Luke wanted and needed. That Noah was the one who loved him.  
  
But this wasn’t the time for analyzing. Noah grabbed Luke around the waist and lifted him up, pressing him against the wall to help hold Luke’s weight up. Luke immediately wrapped his legs around Noah’s waist, locking their bodies together.  
  
Everything happened pretty quickly after that. Noah tried using his fingers to prepare Luke, but their position made it difficult, and Luke was too impatient to wait anyway. So Noah was pushing inside Luke before his mind managed to fully catch up with what was happening, and then he stilled completely because the look of pain that flashed across Luke’s face was something he never wanted to see.  
  
“Shit, you okay?” he said, breathing so hard that it was difficult to get the words out.  
  
Luke nodded vehemently. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m perfect, actually. Just… give me a moment.”  
  
And Noah did. He held still, albeit with some difficulty, reveling instead in the incredible warmth that surrounded him. There was nothing like it. Just… _nothing_. He loved being so connected to Luke. He loved sharing this, the most intimate of all things, with him. He studied Luke’s face, watched the pain subside from his features and give room to something completely different.  
  
He kissed Luke softly, and it felt almost strange after their previous hasty and frantic kissing. Luke smiled a little and for a moment they just looked into each other’s eyes, understanding and trusting each other so completely that it almost made Noah dizzy. Then Luke’s smile suddenly changed into a much more mischievous one, and he moved his body up and then let himself sink down again. Noah was taken by surprise, his knees buckling a little under him.  
  
And suddenly the storm erupted once more.  
  
After that there was no more slow and sweet. Luke moved up and down in a quick rhythm and Noah met his movements, creating the most amazing feeling. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but that wasn’t the point. There would be time for long sessions of lovemaking later, when they were back home in their own bed. This was about getting off, quickly and efficiently, about needing to share a private moment together even if they were in a public setting. For a second Noah remembered exactly where they were. Realized that anyone could walk in at any time, and neither he nor Luke was being particularly quiet. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. Being with Luke like this was just too perfect.  
  
He suddenly realized that Luke was talking. “Only you, only you, only you,” he panted over and over between kisses. “Always you, baby.”  
  
A fire was ignited inside Noah. He moved faster, pushing Luke against the wall, moving inside him in a frantic rhythm. Luke got even louder, no longer coherent, clinging to Noah like his life depended on it. And then the fire turned into an explosion and the world seemed to disappear before Noah’s eyes.  
  
When he came back to reality he was somewhat surprised to discover that he was still standing on his feet. Luke was still wrapped around him and if the weight of him didn’t start to get a little too heavy, Noah would gladly have stayed this way forever. He turned his head a little, kissing Luke’s neck.  
  
“Love you,” he whispered.   
  
“Love you too,” Luke whispered back. “So much.”  
  
Noah heard someone enter the bathroom and walk into one of the stalls. He and Luke stayed completely still, wrapped around each other, not making a sound. It was quite nice, actually. They were sharing something special that the outside world knew nothing about. But he really couldn’t carry Luke that much longer so he was relieved when whoever he was flushed the toilet, stepped out of the stall, washed his hands in the sink and finally left the bathroom.  
  
Noah carefully let Luke down on his feet. Luke swayed a little, and Noah threw an arm around him in support.  
  
“Whoa, easy there,” he chuckled, pulling Luke closer for a second.  
  
Luke was grinning too. “You’ve made my legs all wobbly.”  
  
“Oh, so it’s my fault now?”  
  
“Totally. If you hadn’t been so jealous…” He wrapped his arms around Noah, whispering in his ear, “You’re kind of possessive, baby. Lucky for you, I find that hot.”  
  
“Well, I never thought I’d fuck you in a public bathroom during my own premiere party,” Noah said, momentarily blushing a little at the thought.  
  
“We should make it a tradition,” Luke suggested with a sly smile. “I loved having you to myself in here with all those people partying away out there without a clue what we were doing.”  
  
Noah could hardly disagree with that. He pulled Luke close again and they kissed some more, this time slow and sweet. Then they took turns cleaning each other up and put their clothes back on, trying to make themselves look presentable.  
  
Luke took Noah’s hand when they walked out of the bathroom.  
  
“You know that you have no reason to worry, right?” he said, turning to Noah. “About Scott or anyone else. You are the only one I want to be with. If I didn’t already know that, then what just happened in there certainly settles it.”  
  
Noah smiled and pulled Luke into a hug. “I know. I was acting completely irrational before. If there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s that you and I belong together.”  
  
“Good,” Luke murmured, kissing Noah’s neck. “Because we do. And nothing or no one can change that.” He pulled back. “Now, let’s get back in there. I’m sure there are still plenty of people who want a piece of you.” He mock sighed. “I guess I’ll just have to share you with the masses for the rest of the night.”  
  
But there was no mistaking the proud look on his face when he once more took Noah’s hand and they stepped back into the party area together. And Noah was proud too. Proud of his achievements, proud of Luke and most of all proud of what they had together.  
  
And now he was going to enjoy the rest of the night. With Luke by his side.


End file.
